


Amor primo conspectu

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Series: Alpha Magnus/Omega Alec [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood-centric, Alpha Magnus Bane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Andrew Underhill-centric, Angst, Background Relationships, Feelings, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, Love at First Sight, M/M, Magnus bane & Lorenzo Rey Friendship, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, No parabatai rune, Omega Alec Lightwood, Plot Twists, Protective Alec Lightwood, Self-Sacrificing Alec Lightwood, Sharing Body Heat, Soulmates, The Author Regrets Nothing, Time Skips, Violence, Wingfic, discrimination against omegas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: Translation from Latin – Love at first sightOmegas are meant to be thrown into the thick of battle to defend Alphas, but when the battle is over, they are treated like cast offs.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Alpha Magnus/Omega Alec [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797079
Comments: 65
Kudos: 306
Collections: Trope Celebration Event





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The fabulous work belongs to Cassandra Clare, thank you for creating the Shadow world.
> 
> Written for Trope Celebration Event.
> 
> A/N: The plot bunny came in my sleep, like most of my stories 😉 It made more sense in the dream, what can I say?

Alec Lightwood and Andrew Underhill were the last Omegas left in the New York Institute.

When one of them was sent to follow the alphas on patrol, the other was left in the cell, gathering his strength for the next time he would be told to come.

Alec was ok with his cellmate Andrew, they were a strong duo even though one was always sent out to battle, and one was left in the cell in case something happened to the other one.

Tonight, he was following the alphas, normally he did not know where he was going, always walking next to them, but tonight something was different, the alpha Jace was used to always being alone, and now he was walking with a mundane girl, and another mundane boy, who kept staring at him, he ignored them and followed the alpha, knowing that the Beta Isabelle was right behind him.

“The warlocks are being attacked, we are here to defend one warlock from the Circle members, and you are here to prevent that attack from happening, and remember that the warlock could help Clary to get her memory back.” Jace told the omega.

Alec nodded and followed his superior, having his weapons ready.

When they were in the club, Alec went upstairs to have a better view so he could use the bow to defend the warlock from afar. The beta and the mundane boy followed him, while Jace and the mundane girl were approaching the warlock.

Then he could see a circle man intending to cause harm for the warlock, he shots an arrow straight away, just as the beta called, “Watch out!”

As he went to retrieve his arrow from the dead man, he could hear the warlock ask, who he was, but Alpha Jace didn’t say anything, so he went back to his own post, waiting for the group to re assemble.

Later on, they walked toward the warlock’s loft, which seemed to be the prime location for attacks, more circle members tried to attack the other warlocks in the loft, and Alec was ready to meet any attack to make sure they left the alpha, and the beta and even the mundanes ones in one piece.

After he killed all the circle members in the loft, he walked away from them with his head bowed and went to wait for them outside the loft.

“That was quite a fight he gave them, is he the only fighter?” Simon asked them.

“The Omegas are here to sacrifice themselves in battle to save us, we are the elite of shadowhunters, they are the lowest, and there are only two omegas left in the New York Institute.” Jace explained for the mundane.

“Only two left, and that’s how you treat them? Fight till death come to claim them?” Magnus asked.

“That reminds me of the Gladiator movie, but why would you do that?” Simon asked.

“That’s how it’s always been done, we are following the old laws and traditions, even if all the old rules have been broken in the past, if rarely, the omega rules, I don’t wish to break. We need them to save our lives, even though they became stronger in each battle, and they barely know how to use the runes anyway.” Jace explained and he saw Izzy nodding in agreement with him.

“They may be stronger, and better fighters, but they also need to know their place. This omega had trouble before, not knowing his place, we had to punish him several times, until he learned to speak only when we allow him to do so, the other is more submissive.” Izzy spoke.

“What’s wrong with you people? They look just like you, why are you treating them like this? I’ve known dogs to get more attention and love than you are doing for these omegas.” Simon bellowed, and walked outside of the loft.

“Wait, mundane, as you go please call for the omega, I need him inside, I need to change the location of my loft, the circle members know where I’m living.” Magnus called for the mundane.

“My name is Simon, and I will tell him,” Simon said and turned around to face Jace, “Will he listen to me and enter the loft or prefer to be left outside?”

“He’ll probably ignore you; Izzy will call him to come inside.” Jace replied and turned to face his sister and told her.

Izzy went outside to tell the omega that he could come inside, and he followed the beta in, his head still down, as he walked to the farthest corner, avoiding any contact with any alpha, beta or mundane.

“Brace yourself, I’m moving the loft to a new location.” Magnus said as he looked at the omega, who seemed to still be looking at the floor.

Once the loft was in the new location, the omega moved toward the door, and no one seemed to even notice it.

“Magnus, I need your help to bring Clary’s memories back.” Jace told the warlock.

“Since the omega did all the hard work, I don’t see what is your concern about it, unless you want him to fight a greater demon as well?” Magnus asked as he watched the closing door.

He did not like the way the omega was treated like air in the shadowhunters culture and he was determined to do his best to save the beautiful omega that caught his heart, and he felt something shifting loose inside him.

“I’m here for Clary, I need you to retrieve her memory back, I don’t see what you need the omega for anyway.” Jace was getting angrier and angrier by the minute not getting back Clary memories.

“Very well, Clary and Sherman will ready whatever is needed to summon the demon, you two stay here, while I will be observing the mundanes at work.” Magnus said and followed the mundane to another room as the door was closed after him.

“So, Clary, Sherman, how long do you know Jace and Isabelle?” Magnus asked with curiosity.

“Not enough time, we didn’t know that the fighter is an omega, they treated him like a dog,” Simon told the warlock and added, “My name is Simon not Sherman.”

“Noted, but I’m giving you no promises of remembering it correctly.” Magnus smiled at him.

Later, after they retrieved Clary’s memories and went to leave the warlock’s home, they discovered that more circle members have been showing up, and the omega continued to charge to attack them. Magnus noticed the omega was pressed from all sides by the attack was able to use his magic to prevent the omega from taking serious harm in the attack.

Once the battle was done and all the remaining circle members were banished to other places by Magnus’s portal magic, Alec thanked the alpha with his head down and told him that he should not waste his magic in saving his life like that.

“It’s quite all right, but I didn’t catch your name.” Magnus told him and placed his hand on the omega muscular shoulder.

“It’s Alec.”

“My name is Magnus, so you could drop the whole Alpha gesture when you are with me.” Magnus told him softly.

“T… thank you… Magnus.” Alec said as he raised his head, and their eyes locked.

Alec could feel his back hurt and he knelt on the floor and tried to gather his breath, not knowing why his back hurt in the first place, it did not happen before.

“Are you all right darling?” Magnus asked as he was there next to him.

“My back hurts, never happened before.” Alec said, as he tried to swallow the scream coming up his throat, but what happened next could not go unnoticed by the group. He tried to stand up as white wings with a glitter of gold at the edges spread from his back and illuminated the room.

“You are beautiful,” Magnus said as he touch the feathers, causing the omega to moan, “Well, Alexander, I must say that I never saw an omega with wings, I have never even seen an alpha with an wings, you must be unique.”

Alec smiled a little, and then he remembered that he was not alone, as he lowered his head down.

“I think that you are my soulmate, and the wings will be pulled back into your back when you leave the loft.” Magnus told him as he moved his hand to heal the gaping wounds the wings left as they burst from his back.

“Thank you, you should not have done it, I can live with the pain.” Alec thanked him.

“You should not.” Magnus told him and put his hand on the omega’s face.

“Omega, you need to learn your place amongst the alphas.” Jace intense voice was heard behind them.

“Izzy, add to his punishment ten more lashes,” Jace turned to Izzy as he said it, and then he faced the warlock, “The omega is slipping, and he needs to know that he can’t get what he wants, and talking to alphas without permission is not allowed.”

“That’s the cruelest thing that I’ve heard, in his place I would rather stay here than follow you around,” Simon said what was on his mind, and turned to his best friend, “Sorry, Clary, I’d rather stay here the go with these people.”

“It’s understandable, but at least I know that I am a shadowhunter, I hope that I won’t be an omega, I could not stand the cruelty.” Clary told her best friend, as she followed the group.

The wings were folded back into his back once they were outside the loft, and Jace took it upon himself to hold the omega and slam him to the nearest wall, and told him, “You need to learn your place omega, learn from your fellow omega how to act.”

His head hurt from bumping into the wall, but he said nothing to the alphas, they did not care if he was hurt or not, he should consider himself lucky if he got a stele after the punishment.

Once they arrived into the institute the cell was open and he was pushed inside, and Jace let him know that his punishment will take place in one hour, and the total leashes will be twenty, next time it will be double if Alec will not learn his place.

“Are you all right?” Andrew asked him.

“I’ll be okay,” Alec said to him and added cheerily, “I never thought that I had a chance to find a soulmate, I mean, look at us, the clave hate omegas, we are nothing but tools for them, I just hope that you’ll find a soulmate too…”

“I’ll be looking forward for it, rest a little, my friend, they’ll come for you in one hour, don’t waste the time.” Andrew reminded to him.

One hour later, they took Alec to the usual spot. He was used to the punishment and knew that the lashes will leave a mark, Alec knew the routine, and now he has hope for the first time, after the meeting with warlock, there was something that he was not used to, and the way that the warlock acted with him, gave him something to look forward to.

His filthy shirt was pulled away as the alphas tore it from his body, and the lash was in the hand of the head of the institute, as Jace took his place at his side to do the counting.

His hands and legs were bound, he was the center of the show.

The first touch of the lash left his back hurt and he could feel the fire that was building in his body, as he heard Jace counting, “One”

After ten lashes he barely heard everything, his mind was losing focus, as he tried to catch his breath, and not collapse to the ground.

“Fifteen.”

“I’m impressed, this omega can stand the pain.” Jace mumbled.

“He won’t be for long, Jace, keep counting.” Robert smiled as he asked from him.

“Seventeen.”

“Eighteen.”

“Nineteen.”

“Twenty.”

He barely could feel anything, Alec lost the feeling in his hands and legs as they moved him back to the cell, the blood leaking from his open wounds, and his shirt left abandoned.

“Treat it in the mundane way, you don’t deserve the stele, filthy omega.” Raj laughed at the omega.

“Alec?” Andrew asked in worry.

There was no answer from the other shadowhunter, as he lay numb on the cold floor.

A woman with red hair appeared with new clothes and there was a thing in her hands.

“You better leave alpha,” Andrew told her with his head facing the floor, and added, “If they see you helping us, you might disappear, a few helped us in the past and we didn’t hear from them again.”

“It’s from his soulmate.” Clary said and left the items near the cell so the other omega will take them to take care of Alec.

“Thank you, I guess.” Andrew thanked her and start to take care of his friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Andrew soaked the cloth with the contents of the bottle and placed it slowly on his friend’s back, as he gave him another cloth to bite down on, so he won’t scream as he treated the wounds.

“Bite the cloth, Alec, this might hurt.” Andrew told him.

Alec nodded, his eyes closed, his teeth biting the cloth.

Once the cloth was placed on his back, Andrew could feel his friend shaking in pain and he tried to comfort him as much as he could.

“All the other times, you got the stele, and now after your back has been turn, you need to heal it in the mundane way, well, if the demons will not kill us, then the clave will.” Andrew mumbled, holding his friend, as he tried not touch his wounded back.

“Rest my friend, we need to gather our strength, who know what tomorrow will bring for us?” Andrew mumbled, as he rested on the floor, holding his friend close to him, while the cold air blew through the institute.

On the next day, Andrew woke up from a leg nudging his rib, “Wake up Omega, and get ready, you are coming with me.”

Andrew nodded, and placed his friend slowly on the floor, did a quick check on the wound, and placed a new cloth on it, he hoped that it won’t get infected while Alec was resting when he was going to a battle.

“Take care, my friend, I’ve got to go.” Andrew said and left the cell, following the alphas.

Once he was outside the institute, he followed the group, not knowing where they were going, there was the girl, on the phone, but he dared not move closer, he was not going to let Alec take the lashes for him again.

“We have got to go to Magnus Bane, Simon is there, and he was attacked, he asked for us to come.” The girl said once she finished her conversation on the phone.

“Simon… urghh… this one will bring us only a trouble.” Andrew heard the alpha muttering, he was angry.

“Let’s go then.” The alphas said, and Andrew tried to keep the pace, he did not wish to be punished.

They were in the building, but they couldn’t get in through the erected wards. The alpha knocked on the door, and then the door opened, Andrew followed them with his head bowed, he did not dare to look up, he was submissive after all.

Andrew waited patiently, he did not want to be caught doing the wrong thing by the alphas and get punished.

“Jace, tell the omega to come with me, I need his omega energy, he might be the only one who can save Simon.”

“Go with him,” Jace motioned to him and added, “The warlock will let me know if you did something wrong, so don’t try to be smart.”

The omega nodded and followed the man to the room, once they were in the room, the door was closed.

“You can raise your head now, omega,” the man told him softly, “You are safe here, the shadowhunters will not cause you any harm.”

Andrew was hesitated to raise his head, not knowing who was the one that wanted his energy in the first place.

“Raise you head, darling, there are no shadowhunters in the room, and the door is shut by magic.” The other man told him.

Andrew raised his head to see two figures, and there was another one laying on the couch.

“How can I help you, alphas?” Andrew asked.

“For a start to tell us your name.” the man told him and get closer to him.

“My name is Andrew, my last name was taken from me, once I was determined to be an Omega,” Andrew said, and then he added asking, “Do you know who Alec’s soulmate is then?”

Magnus’s eyes shone, as he replied, “I am his soulmate, how is he?”

“I want to thank you for sending the cloths and the bottle, they seemed to give him much comfort.” Andrew thanked him.

“No need to thank me,” Magnus told him, and then he added addressing to the other man in the room, “We need to find a way to broker a deal with the clave.”

“A deal? What deal?” Andrew asked.

“A deal that will set you and Alec free from the clave cruelty.” The man said to him.

“My name is Lorenzo Rey, and this is Magnus Bane, and the mundane on the couch is Simon Lewis.” The man with his the tightly bound hair told him.

“You are not acting as submissive as Jace told us.” Lorenzo smiled at him, and Andrew found himself smiling back to him.

“It’s the only way to stop Alec from hurting.” Andrew said with a sob.

“What do you mean?” Magnus asked.

“Alec took my punishments, it’s as if he gave up on himself and just want me to survive after him, The alphas enjoyed making him scream from one punishment to another, and he barely say any word, although I can see the pain in his eyes, he is suffering in silence, so I knew that I should do something about it or else he'll die from the clave’s actions, so I started to act like I’m the submissive, I couldn’t stand to see him hurt, his body covered with scars that keeps adding up.” Andrew replied.

“Alec is one of a kind.” Magnus sadly said.

“He is my best friend,” Andrew smiled at him, and added asking, “Do you think that the clave will let you set us free? We are the only reason they are alive in the first place.”

“Don’t you worry Andrew; I think that we’ll be able to come up with something to keep you both safe and loved.” Lorenzo said and held the omega’s face between his hands.

“I will love to, Lorenzo.” Andrew told him with a smile.

“No wings then?” Magnus asked in wonder.

“Wings? What do you mean?” Andrew asked, not knowing why Magnus asked him about it.

“I was surprised to see wings when Alec looked at me, he is my soulmate and as soon as I looked into his hazel eyes, my heart felt complete and I could feel as if I knew him far longer than we did, but he is still in the clave clutches, and once both of you will be free, we are going to protect you from them.” Magnus replied.

“Did you ask them to come to have a conversation with me? Will they not be suspicious?” Andrew asked in fear as he remembered that he needed to go back with the alphas.

“We did, and it paid off,” Lorenzo replied, and looked back at the mundane, “your plan seemed to work.”

“With Clary help, I guess now she’s sorry for ever wanting her memory restored or anything to do with shadowhunters, but we must stick to the plan.” Simon said smiling.

“So, what happens now?” Andrew asked.

“We will deal with the clave and offer them a deal they cannot refuse and then we’ll come to take you home with us.” Lorenzo replied.

“Keep your head up Andrew, and let Alec know, that there’s still hope.” Magnus smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for Kudos, comment, subscribe and bookmark, I'm very appreciated, keep them coming.
> 
> Comments are welcome.
> 
> Update daily.


	3. Chapter 3

Two days later the warlocks walked through the institute, almost missing the cell where the omegas were, and Andrew noticed Lorenzo winking at him with a smile.

“Alec, do you remember what I told you about the warlock?” Andrew asked in excitement.

“I do,” Alec replied to him as he lay on the floor on his stomach, the wounds on his back healing slowly, and he added, “You could not stop talking about him, why do you ask?”

“They are here, I think that they came to get us from this place.” Andrew told him, as he gently massaged Alec’s back.

“I hope so, my friend.” Alec told him and rested his head on his hands.

Time passed slowly as they lay on the floor, not knowing if they were truly released or the alphas wanted them as well.

Then, without warning, the cell door was opened, and Lorenzo entered inside to help the omegas to their feet one after another, as he did, he asked, “There’s still light outside, have you been outside lately?”

“We are only going out at night, barely in the morning.” Andrew replied to him, his heart pounding fast in his chest.

Lorenzo clicked his fingers and two scarfs appeared in his hand, “It’s for your eyes, it’s only temporarily, until we can open a portal outside the institute.”

Andrew drew tight the scarf around Alec’s eyes, as Lorenzo did the same for him.

“Don’t worry, we are only guiding you outside the cell and outside the institute.” Magnus told them to assure them.

Once they were outside the institute, Magnus opened a portal and led them inside it and Lorenzo followed at the rear of the group into the portal.

With a click of Magnus’s fingers, the scarfs were gone, and the omegas blinked as they were trying to adjust their eyes, and then stared at the alphas.

“You are safe here, the loft is double warded, so they could not barge in in if they wanted to.” Magnus told them and smiled at his soulmate.

Alec wings were spread wide open, and although he tried to hide the pain in his back, Andrew was quick to notify the alphas of his condition.

“Alec is still in pain, and I think that the wings only made it worse, can you heal him?” Andrew asked.

“That reminds me, they gave your steles to us, use them if you want to.” Lorenzo told them.

“We used them in the past, but I think that you should keep them, we barely use them now anyways.” Andrew told him and then he moved toward his friend, and said cheerfully, “Your wings are beautiful my friend.”

“Thank you, Andrew, I wished that you had wings as well.” Alec told him.

Magnus hurried toward his soulmate’s back, and noticed the wounds on his back through the wings, and the blue magic spread around Alec, healing his back from the lashes, and the sores left by the wings breaking from his back.

Magnus then walked around his soulmate and asked, “How are you feeling darling?”

“Much better, thank you.” Alec smiled a little and looked back at his wings.

“How is that possible?” Alec asked, his hand touching the feathers.

“I think that Raziel has a plan for you, since you are the only one that I have ever seen with wings, and you are mine, my soulmate.” Magnus smiled at him as he cupped his face.

The rumbling of Alec’s belly interrupted them from their first kiss.

“Oh, someone here is hungry,” Magnus smiled at his soulmate, and he could hear Lorenzo adding, “I think that Andrew is hungry too.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Lorenzo asked.

“It was not important, and I’m not that hungry.” Alec replied as he swallowed the lump down his throat.

“It is important to us darling.” Magnus told him as his hand caressed Alec’s cheek.

Lorenzo waved his hands as a table with chairs appeared, another wave and there was a feast laid on the table.

“Come along darling, you need to eat, you need to gather your strength and you still look a bit pale.” Magnus invited them toward the table.

Alec followed Magnus toward the table and smiled as Andrew sat next to him.

Alec took food from the table and placed it on Andrew’s plate, as his plate remained empty.

Magnus turned to look at his friend, who was watching the act in awe, as Alec did not taste anything, only gave more to Andrew.

“I’ll eat later.” Alec told them.

Magnus smiled sadly at him, and started to make small potion at his soulmate’s plate, as he asked, “When was the last time that you ate anything?”

“I don’t know.” Alec replied.

“Maybe two day ago,” Andrew said after he bit on another piece of meat, and added, “Alec made sure that I ate, and he told me that he would eat later, but I never saw him do that.”

Magnus sighed heavily, his soulmate loved to take care of anyone else but himself, and the warlock knew that he had a long way to go to make Alec see that he was safe, and everything will be taken care of.

“Oh, darling, let me to take care of you.” Magnus told him softly has he held a cup of water in his hand, “Sip it slowly, Alexander, no need to hurry.”

Alec took the cup, and sipped it slowly, and then he put it slowly back on the table.

“Was he always like this?” Lorenzo asked Andrew in wonder.

“Yes, he was always there to protect me, I think that he was the older brother in his family, before they pushed him outside, I guess that he has a protective side to him, and I’m glad that he is my best friend.” Andrew mumbled, as he returned to his plate, enjoying eating the food that Alec puts there.

Magnus started to feed Alec slowly, not wishing for him to get sick, and then he stopped, the warlock knew that the shadowhunter needed to adjust, and Magnus knew that he will need to watch his soulmate more closely and feed him in small portions.

“Don’t worry darling, I’ll take care you, but you need to eat, I don’t want to see you fainting, I’ll do anything I can to care for you, and that’s because I love you darling.” Magnus cupped Alec’s face and kissed him lightly.

“Look at his wings, they are shining.” Andrew called.

The kiss was stopped as Alec turned around to look at his wings, his mouth open in awe, he did not know what to say.

“You are beautiful, Alexander, and your shining wings just add more to your beauty.” Magnus told him and kissed him.

Andrew yawned in the background.

“I guess someone is tired,” Lorenzo smirked as he kissed Andrew on his cheek, caressing his cheek, he added “You need to rest love, we will have more time tomorrow.”

“Come along darling, and don’t worry, you’ll be close to Andrew, I know that you care about him.” Magnus reassured him as he led him to his bedroom and showed him where Andrew will be sleeping with Lorenzo.

“He will only be a room away.” Lorenzo told to Alec.

Alec nodded hesitantly and turned to face his friend, “I’m glad that we are together, I couldn’t stand to leave you alone in the cell.”

“Me too, my friend.” Andrew told him and hugged him close.

Magnus lay in the bed with Alec, trying not to hurt his wings as they slept, but sometimes later as he turned around in his sleep, Alec’s spot was cold, Magnus rubbed his eyes and waved his hand for a light, and then went searching for his soulmate.

Rising, he went into the living room to find Alec and Andrew cuddling on the living room’s floor, sharing body heat like they used to do in their cell.

“I guess that we should change the room, so that it will accommodate two beds, since our beloved still need each other, and have always been with each other.” Magnus suggested to Lorenzo.

“I agree, my friend.”

In the morning, Alec and Andrew were surprised to see the warlocks smiling at them and making sure that they are warm.

Alec blushed, and Andrew smiled.

“Nothing to be embarrassed about, darling, although I love seeing you are blushing.” Magnus grinned at him.

Alec blushed deeper, which only made Magnus chuckle more.

“Come along you two, you need to eat your breakfast now.” Magnus told them.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the New York Institute**

Clary noticed that Jace was holding a tablet and smiling about it.

“What have you got there?” Clary asked suspiciously.

“Just checking where the omegas are, why?” Jace asked her.

“I don’t think I like what you are doing, and I know that I’m new to the whole shadowhunter thing.” Clary blurted to him.

“Well, once an omega was presented, they are implanted with a GPS chip into their shoulder, so we can track them everywhere they go. We just need to create a diversion, so we could take the omegas back where they belong.” Jace explained to her as he watched the screen.

“Wait, but the warlocks made a deal to take the omegas, are you not keeping the deal?” Clary asked.

“If the warlocks would not pay us as we asked, then we will come to get what is ours.” Jace answered to her, and started to make notes of the omega’s location.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for Kudos, comment, subscribe and bookmark, I'm very appreciated, keep them coming.
> 
> Comments are welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The calm before the storm *evil grin*

Ten days later, Andrew and Alec got more comfortable around the warlocks, each had his own room, and they were investigating their relationships with their mates.

Alec could feel his sweat as it wet the new clothes that his soulmate gave to him.

“What is it darling? Are you wet for me already, or are you in heat?” Magnus asked him and with a wave of his hand, Alec was naked.

Magnus laid his boyfriend in the bed slowly, not wishing to hurt the beautiful wings, as he started to kiss him, moving from his mouth to his neck, then working on his nipples, and kissing every scar on the way to Alexander’s arousing cock.

While Magnus worked on Alexander’s member, he slicked one finger in his mouth and then he used it to stretch his soulmate hole, he did not want to cause him any harm, he thought how he loved him so much as he prepared him slowly.

“I’m just going to prepare you darling; I know that you are mine as a soulmate, but I want you to bring pups to our little family.” Magnus told him softly, and smiled as he heard his soulmate moaning, arching his back as the wings were touching Magnus.

Magnus added another finger, stretching him more, he knew that Alec was close to hit the spot, as the wings shone like a gold aura around Alec’s body.

“Right there, right there.” Alec moaned.

Magnus removed his fingers and was preparing himself to knot his lover.

“It might be painful in the beginning, but you will feel me inside you, darling.” Magnus notified him as he guided his cock inside Alec’s slick hole with one hand, as the other hand rubbed his groin.

As Magnus was inside him, he waited until his soulmate relaxed, so he could knot him over and over as the heat started, and so he could let it last longer, and he wants Alexander to enjoy every knot.

“I love you Alexander, and I can’t wait for when we have pups together,” Magnus thrust in a slow pace to get Alec used to the feeling, “I am not going to let you go, my soulmate, my omega, my lover, my very beautiful angel.”

Alec smiled as he heard the warlock’s words, the love that he felt for him was growing stronger each day, and as Magnus knotted him, he couldn’t wait to have babies with him, as another wave of pleasure came over him he had a feeling like he was flying, as Magnus turned him around and sat him on his lap, the wings spread, his body glowing with gold aura as he felt every pump inside of him, and Alec never wanted it to end, he wanted to keep it going, he was feeling very warm as Magnus thrusted in and out with the pace growing faster and faster, and Alec, letting his body fall toward the warlock as his embrace hugged him closer and then nipped at his throat, and then bit him in the neck, “You are mine, and no one can touch you, and I’m not letting you go anytime soon, love.”

As Magnus marked him, Alec felt another bolt of pleasure, as his throbbing cock rubbed their stomachs and then he felt numb, finally he felt as if he was seeing stars as he lost conscious.

A few minutes later as he was trying to come back to his senses, he heard his lover calling for him.

“Hey, darling, are you all right?” Magnus asked, smiling at him.

“It was amazing, I never felt such pleasure and love, I want to do it again.” Alec replied smiling.

“We can do that later, you need to rest, I love you so much, don’t you forget that, Alexander.” Magnus told him as he cuddled him closer to him, while the wings embraced the warlock.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the New York Institute**

“Raj, follow the plan, Imogen wants to know why we agreed the deal in the first place, and she is not happy, and wants us to bring the omegas back where they belong, we will not sacrifice Alphas for nothing, that’s the omegas job.” Robert ordered.

The hunt to return the omegas back to the institute has started.


	5. Chapter 5

Five days later, Magnus was called to aid the Seelie Queen, and Lorenzo was called out as well, asked by the Spain Institute for help with the wards.

Simon called to Magnus, while his boyfriend was near him, “Magnus, it’s Simon, where are you?”

“I Almost reached to the Seelies, why?” Magnus asked.

“Where is Lorenzo? Is he staying with Alec and Andrew?” Simon asked, and Magnus could hear the worry in his voice.

“Lorenzo was also called out, we are only a portal away, what is going on, Simon?” Magnus asked, growing concern with each moment.

“Clary told me that when they were presented as Omegas. The clave implanted a GPS chip on their shoulder, and she believes that they are going to take them back, now think Magnus, why were you and Lorenzo asked to go out on the same day?” Simon asked.

“We can get to your place in no time, we’ll gather the vampires clan and the werewolves clan to save the omegas from the clave.” Raphael took the phone from his boyfriend, as suggested it to the warlock.

“You do that, while I’ll try to reach Alexander through our soul bond.” Magnus thanked them and tried to reach his boyfriend.

‘Alexander… Alexander…’ Magnus called through the soul bond.

‘Andrew is safe in the loft, I have to do everything I can to save him, I’m so sorry…’ Alexander called through the soul bond.

Magnus called to Lorenzo’s phone, “We have a problem.”

“I know, Andrew called me, frightened that something happened to Alec, since Alec left him in the loft, he thinks Alec intended to keep him safe.” Lorenzo stated to him, “I’m going to portal to the loft now, I will meet with you there.”

“The downworlders will be there too, to help, and I am going to portal in myself as well.” Magnus told him and hanged off the phone.

Less than a minute later, Lorenzo and Magnus were in the loft, Lorenzo was comforting Andrew, as he told them that once the warlocks were left, Alec geared up and left to stand outside the loft, to guard, and he only peeked his head in the door, telling Andrew to call Lorenzo because he could see the shadowhunters were coming.

Magnus sighed heavily, as he was trying to keep calm, he will save his rage, and his magic, for the war with the clave, as they took someone that belonged with him.

“We need to think of a plan to return Alec to us, he might fight at some other place, besides I don’t think that he would go with them without a fight… unless…” Lorenzo said, and Magnus continued, “Unless, they smelled his scent, and used that as leverage to force him to surrender to not harm the pup.”

“We need to leave at once, we do not need to waste anymore time.” Lorenzo urged.

Soon his loft was filled with warlocks, werewolves and vampires.

“We are going to attack fast, my omega is pregnant, and I do not wish him to either lose his life or the life of the pup, if they are hurting him, I want them to die slowly.” Magnus notified to the group, as portals were opening up to let the wolves run around to sniff Alec’s scent.

“Let’s bring my omega back, the clave really should stick to the deal we made, as we paid our part of it in full, and they are the ones that are breaking it.” Magnus muttered, determined to see his omega alive and well, and hoped that nothing had happened to the pup.

It took almost an hour of searching to finally spot the omega, his wrists bound, being pushed toward the institute, he looked angry but did not try to break free of his bonds or fight off his captors, and the shadowhunters were nearing the institute. The werewolves under the leadership of Luke were growling toward the shadowhunters as the vampires used their speed to hit them in a coordinated assault.

Robert took a hold of the omega and moved a dagger to his throat as he called, “One wrong move and he is a dead man, including his pup.”

Magnus noticed his omega setting his face, no matter that the dagger was even nicking his throat, he was not one to let go without fight, and Magnus was not going to let him go from him that soon, he could see that Alexander won’t be the one to give up that soon.

‘Do not do anything stupid love, think of our pup.’ Magnus called him with pleading eyes as he stared at him.

‘I cannot let them win; I hope you can forgive me.” Alec told him as his wings flared free and knocked Robert back in surprise, with his wrists still tightly bound, he could still move and tried to get free from the hands of the shadowhunters.

Alec’s hands were free from the bonds, he did not even notice that a vampire released his bonds, he heard a voice behind him as Andrew threw something for him to catch, “Alec, catch.”

He turned around, not wasting anymore time, as he jumped to the air, his wings gave him the power to hover and flip direction as he reached out a hand and caught the weapon.

“That was quite a move there, Alec.” Andrew flattered him, as his best friend fought with a fresh sense of fury, but was soon surrounded by a tight ring of downworlders that did not want him to get hurt.

“No one is going to hurt you Alexander.” Magnus told him as he was standing next to him.

“I do not wish that anyone will be hurt because of me, I am the reason you are all here.” Alec told him sadly, it pained him enough to see a vampire hurt or a werewolf laying on the ground, bleeding.

“No worries darling, and besides, I won’t let you to get hurt, or our pup.” Magnus told him softly, before he turned his magic to hit another shadowhunter that pointed his arrow toward his boyfriend.

A portal was opened near the fight as Clary left the portal followed by Jia and then the portal was closed.

“Where’s Imogen?” Robert asked Clary.

“She had a change of plans.” Clary replied and turned around at Jia.

“This has gone too far.” Jia told to Robert.

“Used this to remove the GPS chips from their shoulders.” Jia gave Clary the gun so she could remove the chips.

Clary walked through as the wolves and the vampires let her through, Alec and Andrew turned around so she could use the gun and removed the chips.

Once she was done, Clary walked back toward Jia and handed her the gun.

Jia faced the shadowhunters and she said, “I never thought that I’ll see the day when you treated your own family or friends so poorly, even if they were presented as omega, and used them to save you from demons and others that you felt threatened by. This is an unforgivable act. For those who will get fire messages later, see yourself to Alicante for your trial. The rest of you, consider this your final and only warning.”

Jia then walked to the tight group of downworlders, “Alec and Andrew, I give you my sincerest apology, I never thought that this will happen in New York. Go, live your life in peace, you have pups to take care of.”

Jia smiled at the group, and left the area, as Clary opened a portal and joined her.


	6. Chapter 6

One week later, Lorenzo and Magnus left New York for their vacation with their omegas and set the vacation in Spain.

Catarina was the one that stayed in New York, taking care of things until they returned from their vacation. She even insisted to check on the omegas.

Alec slept in the chair next to Magnus, his wings reflecting the rays of the sun, and Magnus could not stop himself from grinning seeing him sleeping peacefully.

Magnus healed all the visible wounds, and he knew that he should talk with his soulmate about the hidden scars that he might have left from that family of his.

Magnus knew that he had a loving family, until he was presented as omega, and all of them changed and gave him a cold shoulder like he was the enemy. Maybe he was better without his so-called family, as he now had another family of his own to be proud of.

Lorenzo suddenly called to him, “Magnus, I think that Andrew has two pups, and not one.”

“That is a very good news my friend, once we are back home, Catarina will check them both, and they are not leaving our side.” Magnus said smiling to him

“I cannot agree with you more, by Lilith name, we have our own family to cherish.” Lorenzo agreed with him.

“They need all of our love, and no fighting, I do not wish them to hurt the babies, and besides, Alec needs to learn how to fly.” Magnus grinned.

“I know how to fly.” Alec told him; his eyes still closed.

“When did you learn to do so? I’ve with you since you were set free.”

“I have my own secrets.” Alec opened his eyes, smiling at him.

Lorenzo smiled as he watched his family, as Andrew ran over, Magnus grinning and trying to catch Alec as he flew in the air, using his magic to tickle the wings a bit.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for Kudos, comment, subscribe and bookmark, I'm very appreciated, keep them coming.
> 
> Comments are welcome.
> 
> Thank you for reading. 💕💖

**Author's Note:**

> Update daily.


End file.
